A Little Red
by DarkLiefIsMine
Summary: Rated T for torture, reference to sexual abuse, abuse, and swearing(maybe...?). No actual 'showing' of the sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1 The Good Samaritan

"It's good to see you again, Red," the man says, "Since I haven't seen you in a while, I've prepared some fun things for us to do."

Red shudders as he thinks about it, and then he prepares himself for what he is sure to come. The man takes off his own belt, and he pulls it off slowly, taking his time. Then he unbuttons his shirt and takes it off. Slowly, he removes Red's pants, caressing Red's skin in his hands as he does so. He removes Red's shirt and underwear, and then takes off his own.

Red shivers under the touch, and lets out a small whimper of fear, and then the mam whispers into Red's ear, pulling him closer as he does so, "Shush, Red. It'll be alright. I promise."

Red's eyes turn glassy, and he becomes like a rag doll, going to a place In his mind where no one can reach him. Once the man is finished "playing", Red "wakes up", and puts his clothes back on. The man silently leads Red out of the man's house, and back to the streets.

"See you soon, Red," the man says, and Red stumbles away, still a little dazed.

He walks through the streets for a while, and then he decides to attempt to buy some bread. Red walks up to the bread cart (a cart where they sell bread)

The man at the cart is about to let Red buy the bread, but then he sees it. Red is holding the loaf of bread with his deformed hand, and based upon the look on the man's face, Red decides to bolt away, leaving the money for the man.

If only the bread man had been satisfied...but since he had seen Red's arm, the man decides to dash after him. He chases Red for only two or three minutes, and then the unfortunate happens.

Red runs until he finds a wall ahead of him, and a angry bread man behind him. Out of options, Red curls into a tiny ball on the ground, with his hands covering his face and neck, trying to protect himself. The bread man walks closer, enjoying the fear emanating from the small and wicked child, and kicks Red in the gut.

He then kicks Red in the chest, again and again, until he hears a sickening crunch, and a small scream. Enjoying the screams, and hoping for more, the man kicks him in the head, and the back, each blow sending wave after wave of pain towards Red.

Red endures until the man finally stops kicking him, and walks away. Red drifts from consciousness, and finally finds the state of peace that he had been frantically searching for when the bread man had been kicking him.

...(Time skip of sleeping Red. Three Hours Later.)

"-id! Kid! Are you okay?" Someone asks, and Red gasps as someone pulls him back into reality by shaking him awake.

"You'll freeze out here if you stay like this," the person says, and Red realizes that it must have snowed while he was resting.

The person asks, "What are you doing out here like this? Shouldn't you be at home? I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." Red almost smiles at the thought of family worrying about him, but he quickly dismisses the though, and he shakes his head.

"Are you okay?" the person, who is a boy and looks to be about sixteen, says. Red sees what the boy looks like when he opens his eyes and looks at the boy.

The boy reaches out his hand quickly to help the boy up, and Red flinches back almost like he thinks the boy is going to hit him, and the boy, Ben, mentally notes this.

Red shrugs to answer the question that Ben asked a few moments ago, and Ben chuckles. "Here, let me help you up," he says, "and by the way, you obviously do not look okay."

Ben is right, because Red looks like a... well, a beaten little boy. He has bruises covering his face where the bread man had hit him, and Ben notices a strange look of despair and fear in Red's eyes.

...

Author: Senpai! Come to me! I'll save you from the bad things. Wah! *Cries for an hour over senpai's sad life*

Authors Friend(Let's call her...well, um...Ari):I know! Senpai! Wah! *Cries as well*)

Author: *Finally done crying* Why? Who made the bread man so evil? Who made him hurt senpai?

Ari: I think that was you.

Author: No!

Ari: Yes.

Author: NOOO!

Ari: Yes.

Author: *Goes into a state of depression in her Tamaki/Crona corner.

Ari: Ugh! Why does this always happen? Last time it was when...Hide! Hideyoshi Nagachika! *Bawls her eyes out literally.* Hey, where is everyone? NO! Now I can't see senpai.

Author: All for me! Senpais, come to me!

All Senpais(that can speak): No! Run away! Run away! It's her again.)


	2. Chapter 2 Terror

"My name is Ben, what's your's?" Ben asks, and Red says nothing.

"Okay, I get'cha, you don't want to talk, you don't have'ta. You must be freezing out here. Do you want to come over to my place. I got a fire place," Ben declares proudly.

Red shakes his head back and forth until he's dizzy, and Ben just stares at him.

"You sure?" Ben asks, and Red doesn't even have to think about it. Humans are awful horrible people, and he knows that if he goes into someones home...well, _that_ will happen, and Red definitely did not want _that_ to happen. He starts to shake and tremble in fear, backing away into a wall, terror emanating from the small boy.

Recognition flashes across Ben's face, and he says, "Oh! No! Not like that! No, I would never."

Not at all convinced, Red starts to hyperventilate when Ben comes closer.

"No...no," Red whispers, as Ben pulls Red towards him.

"Come on, it'll be alright. I won't hurt you. I promise," Ben says, and he pulls Red into a hug.

Red screams in terror at the sudden and strange physical contact. It wasn't contact meant to hurt him, and that scared him. He did not know what this was, and not knowing terrified him.

"Let...go...No...don't..."

"Shh, Red, I am _not_ going to hurt you. I will not ever do _that_ to you, and I will never let anyone do _that_ to you. I promise. You don't need to be afraid. Shh," Ben says, Red starts to hyperventilate again, and Ben has to hold him down to keep him from bolting away.

"Look at me Red. I'll protect you, so come on. You'll freeze if you stay out here any longer."

"No. No. No. No. No! NO!" Red shouts, and he jerks his arm up, striking Ben in the face, causing Ben to release his grip momentarily.

As soon as he can, the small child bolt out of the alley way and into the open street, feeling even more vulnerable out in the open.


End file.
